In certain applications, the size and shape of a light fixture can be constrained. For example, in a kitchen setting, a user may want one or more light sources mounted under cabinetry. However, because of clearance concerns (such as a user's ability to work and/or store items on a counter under the cabinetry), aesthetics, and/or any of a number of other considerations, any light fixtures mounted to the underside of the cabinetry will be constrained. A light fixture mounted to an underside of a cabinet can be called an under cabinet light fixture. When multiple light fixtures are used in such an application, these light fixtures can share a common source of power and/or control signals.